1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a present messenger, and more particularly, to a present messenger service system and method of operating the same, when a customer proposes to receive a product as a present, which enables to transfer an advertisement of the proposed product and a message of the customer to a proposed person.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a present messenger service means that, when a customer wants to receive a present on a special memorial day, a proposed person(hereinafter called “present provider”) is provided with a corresponding request message as well as a provision of the product is accomplished as soon as the present provider receives the message.
FIG. 1 shows schematically the above-mentioned system established to carry out the present messenger service.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional present messenger system mainly includes a customer PC 10 owned by a customer requesting a present and a network 30 owned by a present messenger service provider 30 informing a present provider PC 20 of the product requested by the customer and its information.
In this case, the network of the present messenger service provider is constructed with a web server 31 for guiding the corresponding site and a mail server 32 transferring the contents of the present requested by the customer PC 10 to the present provider PC 20.
And, a mail carried by the mail server 32 provides information of a reply of the present provider by a returning mail.
The operation procedures of the service managed by the above-established present messenger service provider is as follows.
FIG. 2 illustrates a schematic flow chart of the operation procedures of the system according to FIG. 1. And, FIGS. 3A to FIGS. 3C illustrate constructions of web pages during the operation of a general present messenger service.
Referring to FIG. 3A, after having accessed to a corresponding web site managed by a present messenger service provider through the customer PC 10, a customer searches various products advertised by a web page of the web site (S1). For instance, the customer enables to select a product wanted by himself by searching product groups “a” classified by functions of electronic products respectively and product sub-directories “b” belonging to the respective product groups “a”.
Referring to FIG. 3B, the customer enables to purchase the selected product by himself or select a present messenger service to receive the present for commemorating an anniversary or a special day. If the present messenger service is selected, various input blanks, as shown in FIG. 3C, are displayed on a screen.
In this case, the customer inputs the required information to the corresponding input blanks such as “name of a message receiver”, “e-mail address of the message receiver”, “e-mail address of a message sender”, “transfer message” and the like (S2).
In this case, the “receiver” is a present provider to whom the customer wants to request the present.
And, the customer selects a transmission after having inputted to the input blank of the “transfer message” with his home address, whereby the message containing the above information is transferred to a mailbox of the present provider (S3).
Then, the present provider buys the product by paying a purchase price of the corresponding present provided that he agrees to the provision of the requested present by ascertaining the transmitted mail (S4).
Finally, the purchased product is delivered to the customer's address by the present messenger service provider (S5).
In this case, the cost of the product to be presented is paid by the present provider through a payment method such as a credit card, automatic account transaction or the like.
Unfortunately, the operation method of the present messenger service, which is constructed with e-mails simply, according to the related art needs to have the present provider check his mail at all times so as to bring out the result.
Specifically, delivery date becomes overdue if the present provider fails to check his mails on and off. Therefore, various complain is made by the customer.
Moreover, the present messenger service according to the related art provides only the present provider with the information, thereby failing to gain special advertisement effects.
Further, even though the present provider receives the message through the above-mentioned service, when agreeing to and carrying out the present request, he has to select the corresponding product by gaining access to the corresponding site first as well as make a delivery order later. Thus, the related art causes inconvenience to the present provider.